Half Life: Evil Upraising 4: Evil Upraisinng
by jasonmerc
Summary: It is 4th one and last one in series. But this is part 1 of story 4 so its not over yet like the 2nd one title. Based on half life 2 and squirrelkings series.


HALF LIFE: EVIL UPRAISING 4: EVIL UPRAISINNG

A Write by Jason Mereced and Coauthord by Cableb

Authors note: My riting is in reglur but **Cableb is in bold. **I ran out of ideas fror crative ritings so I get my frundly aquatnince Caleb to help.

Chapyer 1: Lost in the woods

So Hnery Freeman still had didn't know where to be goes, and was in the woods. Henry said How will I esape the woods id I don't know where to go? The sun is in the sky but the irection is lost. **For help, Hunrey took ut his Comoodore 64 for a map but it wasn't play so map no**t **work. **Birds flew and grass singed and it was beautifully but Henry didn't have the timw to stip and wach the beautifuls. He was all like Lemme chech my backoack for any items for use. He took out his backback and scrumbled through it **but he found only gravit gun from evil battle, but he drop batteries in river so they broke. Despariringily, hENRY looked up and found ice man from Muertal Kombat. **"Yes is I ice mam and I will kill yuo for inchruding of my area. You care not ice man you are imagunation. So he blew up. What was heck was that. Said henry. Now their was a rope on the grund. Idea flowed. "I can use the rope for climing the tress and swimging! Hooray I am succeed at figuring out the predicament!" He radiod to the base to humens and said "This is Henry I am coming to you". Ok said the hummus. But menwhile the people were at a people base **who were plawtting rivenge for ice mn **but they culdnt because je was only in Henry Feemans mind.

Cjapter 2: Menwhile the people were at a people base.

Menwhile the people were at a poeple base. They had tents and trucks fom the other one and food and wader and also they had doges. **But they ot people, thye robots!** One of the rotots said "Boss we got Henry Freeman to bring to us" and he maid beepps and said "Good my plan is in actoin.". And the doges they had were mechanical dogrs who had GPOS tracking **in thier left eblbosw. **The dogs were progamed to find henry frrman based on his radio cordinates. "Soon he will be ours" **but first they rave party must have **in celebration of finding him**. So much alcohol and some robtoses short sircuit but that ok becuz there a lot.**

Chapter 3: Meanwhile Henry was doign something

Tumarse **did /tp to hanrhy and so tumarese** and Henry were swing from the hug trees. He the n saw a guy who looked like mario from mario. "Its ame mraio" but he could only hare him. WHen henry ran into him from swing mariuo dissappeard in a POOF **and drop bobber ombber to blow up explosion. **Tmoarse said "Watch out. Granaed! It blew up." **how very observant of you tmoase what twould **i do without you?

Its nothing

So they did nothing. "Woofwoof" **said robot dogges. "What is that?" asked Henruy to Thomsa. "It robot doggys i researched them in your reasearch laboratoried **but I couldnt find anything so I dont know what they are."

Chapter 3: Dog BattlE

Authors both of authors note: We dont like dogie fitghts like Mik Vik these are robot dogies so its ok **:)**

Dogs said a bark bark and a spark because alcohol made them mesfed up. "Ha you will be easy to kill said Philhp off in distance"

What who is that **with astonish**

"It is me Phillip. I got out of Combie trap in underwater base 2 minutes ago because they sent me to spase but then I got out" Phipip said.

"We are robot doges made by Combines to sent to caperture you and bring to Combines because they said you are an evil guy." **but henruy say "we are not bad we are good you should help us" robot dogges broke translator tho so they not understood **because aclhol berakes that kind of stuff. Henry shot at the goges with **in the eyes** gravity gun **using magic unbreakable batteries that he didntnt drop in rivr** but the doges had special suit that made them not grativy gunnable. Heny had to think faster because not dogs were charging at him and sprarks threw out of them from the damaged. One dog sparked and messed up his walking but he got back an he was ok. He grabed Tomarses leg and bit really hard and brokein his bone. "AAHHH DOGE ATTACK" shouterd Tomarse. Henry looked over from his doings and got dog off his leg with a radiator he shot at the doge he found. Then he shot the other one. He was then "Tom i will carry yuo to safety because you shudnt walk" "Ok " said Tom and henry helped him to the base which he saw in the distance **but was slightly fire so he must hrury **from the damage sparks.

**Chaptwer 4: Getting to hummus base with leg break and carry dead dogses**

**Henry wanted to ge to the ehumens base to get safty that he know was there but he want also to recycle dead bad dogges because they bad for enviro and may bee tasty for takes bite and immediately after sees lugee from mario and lugegee say "you turn my bro to bomb now i turn you to death" and shot his fireball gun at philip. Henry jump in front of fireball and shoot gravity gun at fireball and thow it at luigee and luigi block by deeply sniff ice flower to turn into ice man from chap 1 and ice fireball.** "Henry Frreeman what are you doing with that?" Phillip asked to Henry Freeman. "I am blocking Luigi from killing you" Henry Freeman said to Philp Doiof.

"But there is no Luigi Henry Freeman" Phillip Said.

And then Luigi disappeard in a fluff of snow. Henry Freeman stood Cornfused looking at where Luigi was and now he was not. **Tomarse say "yo man are you eating magic mushes?"** "No im am not doing drogs" replied Henry Freeman.

Authors note: dont do drugs theyre bad for you and not good for law **unless is marijuana and only that for medical surgery** and only if doctor perscribe it to you for medical raisins but other than that dont do them. :-(.

They wore almost at the base that they were going to. "ui can see the base it is up ahead we are almost safe!" **but they weren't safe because big missile launch an hour ago and about to hit them because it super accuracy.** It is a Combine nissle"! said Henry Freeman said. Phillip said "Where is it" but then Henry Realizes it was not real only to him. He said "That missled is not real" and it disappeard and turned into a OICW wepon. "**But I thought think that the oicw was take out in beta," Henry say complainngly. But then he doent complain because he has new wepon.** Henry and Phillip played the beta before but TOMARSE DIDNT and he had to be explained to him. THe base was ahead and they got to it later and what they saw was surprise.

CHAPTER 5: THE BASE OR IS IT

**Henry got to the base **and noone was there. "**Where everyone is is ther?" asjed Tomarse and Phillip in unisun. "Dunno," Henry said. "We must investigate with our investigative investigation skills for **making hypothesize about what is going on.**." **The three bravesome guys were searching for clues in the empty base. Henry was looing in a tent but then suddenly he saw a phone. He looked at the phone. "I can call humens with this" he said. He grabed the phon and dialed in the number. The phone made beeping noises and a robot guy came on but it was not Combines it was the other guys and Henry didnt know what was happening. Haha you feel int our trap Henry Freeman11" **Shouted the evil robot. Henry sayed "No it is you who fell into my trap" and shot him with "many many " bullets in the head adn chest and feet. **But the thing is Henrsy Freemunch did nt know where they were so he couldnt shoot them. He made sure the oicw was loded and ready to go and told the others who were watching the predicament. "What do you meanthere is a trap?" said Henry Freeman to mystery. **The robot reply: "Come to the video room of videos cameras and i;ll tell you" and teleported or something. **Henry was surprised and he looked over to him when he teleparted to him. 'Dont shooti I am just a messanaer and I will show you my trap I had for you" Henry and the evil robot went to the video room and Henry got caught in a cage made of indestructible. "**What this?" shouted Henry in angry. "Is my trap! Is it not beautifully?" asked robot. "No its ugly" say Henry. "Impossible! I take over city with science robots! "Noooo!" shouted henry. **"But where are the other robots if they are?" "THey are in the city with Combines it is City 18 and we were made by the Combines to capture you with trickery. So long while I go and take over the new city and i captured all the citizeens and I have them there **to be tortured into giving us plans**". Henry had a plan of surprise so he smiled but the robot didnt see him because he was flying to the city. Henry used his gracity gun to blow cage off. He walked out to the outside tent outside of it. Tom and Philop were captured by the giuy. "I need to make it to the city over there in time". Said Henry Freeman.

"I can help" said Cableb.

THE RND but to be cintinued

AUTHOIRS NOTE: Cableb is aded to the story because he kept askling me and **no i diddnt** since he helped I put him in now.


End file.
